You Need Me, I Need You
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: New York City. The concrete jungle Sam Winchester calls home after landing a job at a nice law firm. He walks the same way to work every day, and walks the same way back. Nothing all that interesting happened until one day, he saw a homeless man who needed his help. If only he knew exactly how much his life would change after that. Lawyer!Sam and Homeless!Lucifer SAMIFER


**Hey Peoples! This is RA88 coming back to the Supernatural fandom with a random plot bunny that won't leave me alone. I hope you all enjoy and depending on whether people like it or not, I may or may not continue with it. Anyway, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Ratchet's Apprentice 88 does not own Supernatural. Ratchet's Apprentice may wish that they did, but unfortunately, or fortunately, she does not. **

**Now that that's out of the way, on with the story! :-)**

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester made his way down the crowded New York City street early one cold, rainy, late November morning. Pushing past hundreds of people and hundreds of faces he would never see again, just like he did every morning. Finally passing the sea of fellow commuters, he stopped at a street corner, looking for a taxi to flag down. He normally didn't mind the fifteen block hike from his apartment to the office, but it was raining and the holiday season had brought in far more tourists than usual, making the crowds even harder to maneuver through. He had made it three blocks, and at this rate he was going to be late.<p>

Searching up and down the streets, his attention was drawn away from the traffic by a quiet sniffle behind him. He turned around only to see a sight to commonly seen by the residents of any city. A man in a torn jeans and a worn blue hoodie sat shivering from the wet and cold against the wall of a building. He tried to seek some kind of shelter from the rain by sitting under an old awning, but the rusting structure did little to keep nature from soaking his clothes and making him freeze. His sandy blonde hair was short and his eyes were a piercing ice blue that managed to be strong, broken, and pleading all at the same time.

Sam was a smart man. He knew how many people are just con artists, begging for money, giving the people who really needed help a bad name. But he couldn't help but have sympathy for this man. The whole week it had been no better than it had been that morning, constantly raining and cold. The man looked up from his shivering haze and his eyes caught Sam's, trapping them. Something told him that this man wasn't just some con artist; he was a genuine human being that needed help. Never the less, Sam turned away. Fought all the urges he had to call into the office and say that he would be taking the morning off to come in later so that he could help the man find some shelter and warmth. But he didn't. He flagged down a taxi and went to work, the image of the homeless man's eyes eating at his conscience all day.

* * *

><p>Sam had stayed late working on paperwork for a case and by the time he left the law firm, it was nine o'clock at night. The rain had stopped and many of the tourists and commuters had gone home, leaving the street less crowded. He passed the awning where he had seen the man earlier that morning, but the man was gone.<p>

Two blocks up, Sam heard something going on in the alleyway. It was dirty and poorly lit, but the little light there was allowed Sam to see a group of four or five men, most likely drunk by the way they were swaying, kicking at something on the ground. Normally, Sam would have just called the police and stayed out of the seedier and more dangerous night life the city had to offer, but a familiar shade of blue caught his eye.

"Hey!" he called down the alley, grabbing the attention of the men. Sam set down his bag and took off his coat, just in case the men didn't feel like leaving peacefully.

"What are you guys up too?" He asked, craning his neck to see over the wall they were creating with their bodies.

They moved away from the form on the ground to face Sam, revealing the man from that morning, only in worse shape. He was in the fetal position, obviously having tried to protect his more vital organs from the brutal attack, and his face was pressed into the ground, cut up and bleeding. But that wasn't what concerned Sam the most. What concerned Sam the most was the fact that the man wasn't moving. He wasn't unconscious, but he wasn't making any effort to take his chance and escape his attackers.

"Beating up this poor man, huh? Well that's not very nice of you." Sam said.

It sounded like one of them had tried to say something in return, but it was so slurred, there was no chance at anyone understanding what it was. Even from a few feet away, Sam could smell the alcohol on them.

They charged at him all at once, but his sheer size, his fighting ability (he would have to thank Dean for making him take martial arts as a kid), and their inebriated state gave Sam an extreme advantage in the fight. All it took was one punch to take out one of them and the others scattered, dragging their unconscious friend behind.

With the attackers taken care of, Sam wasted no time in rushing to the side of the man. He gasped when he discovered a wound he hadn't seen earlier. The man's arms were wrapped around his middle, which was slowly seeping blood, staining the light blue t-shirt the man had on under the hoodie dark red.

"Hey, hey, hey, can you hear me?" Sam asked him while taking out his phone to call an ambulance. It was clear this man needed a hospital.

He received a mix of a grunt and a groan in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you tell me your name?"

The man shifted his gaze from the floor and locked his ice blue eyes, glazed over with cold and pain, with Sam's alert green ones. He mumbled something just quiet enough that Sam couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Sam asked him, leaning in closer to hear.

"L-Lu-Lucifer" The man said before his eyes started to drift close and the darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? In the future, I plan for chapters to be longer, but this one is kinda short cuz I just wanted to get the idea down and out there. Anyway, tell me your opinions in the reviews and whether you'd like to see more. For now, this is RA88, signing off with a smile! :-)<strong>


End file.
